stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
July 2005
Bureaucracy, High Society, Legal, Media, Police Emergency services praised the safe evacuation of the Brittanic Stadium following the inclement weather that affected the performance of Don Giovanni. Over forty thousand people had to be evacuated after heavy localised storms broke and lightning struck the stadium. A decision was made to evacuate the stadium following a second lightning strike. However, whilst the authorities were full of praise, a number of individuals affected by the evacuation have filed actions against the stadium for the non-completion of the concert and the fact that they were unable to remove their vehicles from the car park until six hours after the event. Audax is currently reviewing the actions to see if the case will stand. Occult, University Meteorologists from the city’s universities have been called in to investigate the heavy storms that affected the performance of Don Giovanni at the Brittanic Stadium. The investigations are to focus on how such a storm was not predicted beforehand and whether there are any extraneous that led to its formation, although such freak weather is not an entirely unknown experience. The findings are to be published in a report in October. Bureaucracy, High Society, Industry, Media Works have begun at the Brittanic Stadium to repair the damage caused by last month’s storm. The majority of the damage was caused to the stadium’s water and power supply, both of which were left in a non functioning state. Fire engines had to pump water out of the basement of the facility after damage caused flooding on a massive scale. Works are expected to have been completed in time for the forthcoming football season. Occult There was something unusual about that storm at the Brittanic Stadium. Firstly, it came out of nowhere with no warning whatsoever, but that’s not the disturbing aspect of it. No, the screaming is what’s got me worried. Not the people in crowds, no, the screaming from the sky. I still don’t know what it was, but it does warrant investigation. ~ James Helmudson, Head of The Unification Theorists Elect. High Society, Media, Police, Politics A number of circus’ have arrived unplanned in the city and set up for business causing mayhem for The Constabulary and the Health & Safety Inspectorate as a result. No reason for the mass incursion has been given with many owners remarking that they just knew that they had to be here. All have been given two weeks to leave before The Constabulary will be sent in to move them on. Bureaucracy, Media, Politics, University Residents at Keele have objected to a Planning Application for a Breakers Yard within the village commentating that it will be damaging to the quality of life there. The objections are being backed by the university which is keen to maintain ties with the village. Relationships have been strained recently after a number of high profile incidents disturbed the peace and quiet of the village. Church, Finance, High Society, Media, Politics Donations are being sought by St. Peters of the Vinculum to repair the damage to the main alter cross and a stained glass window following a lightning strike last month. Lightning broke the window and ignited the cross during the storms that shook the city last month. A large scale donation has already been forthcoming from the philanthropist group Scarlet, and donations from other sources have swelled the coffers. The Rev. Arthur Cartlidge has thanked all those who have donated so far and states that the church hopes to have contracts in place for the replacement works by the autumn. Church, Occult Rumour has it that William Raymond was amongst the first to investigate the lightning strike at St. Peters of the Vinculum last month, although the reasons behind his apparent interest are still not known. However the involvement of a known (or at least supposed) “Vampire Hunter” in the event is worrying. Even more worrying are the rumours that Arthur Cartlidge isn’t the current vicar at the church, but rather a stand in whilst the real vicar recovers from an unspecified ordeal. Health, Police Tight security was posted around an unnamed individual at a local hospital following his admission with Second Degree burning to over seventy percent of his body last month. The individual has not yet been identified and remains in a coma, but the fact that the security detail includes members of The Constabulary and others from an unidentified agency certainly suggests that he is an important individual, just who remains the key question. Health, Police, Politics However is in that ward in the hospital certainly has The Constabulary all shaken up. Officers involved in the investigation have had to sign a court order preventing them from talking about what they’ve seen there with the media. So have all of the medical staff. All that is known is that whatever happened to him did a lot of damage; the scale of the burning suggests exposure to high amounts of radiation for a sustained period. Doctors have been flown up from London to treat him after transferring him was ruled out as an option or fear of causing further harm. Industry, Occult By water he comes / Cut off from the world / A lack of light his only comfort / Only a yawning abyss for company / His brothers gone / His mother lost to cruel snow and the wild. ~ Text found scrawled on trees at a farm, Werrington. Occult, Street Lightning striking a crucifix inside a church and people aren’t worried. Have these people never seen The Exorcist? This is all wrong, something heavy’s going down and I don’t know what it is, but we’ve got gang wars, political assassinations and now lightning stopping opera and targeting the church. All just a little too weird if you ask me''.'' ~ Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station. Legal, Media, Police, Politics The Constabulary continue their investigations into the assassination of James Drake in May. Investigations are now focussing on how those involved (who have still not been apprehended) were able to determine the route that Mr. Drake would take home (his route home is varied to prevent such an occurrence), although multiple “strike” teams have not been ruled out. Elsewhere, The Constabulary is still investigating possible links to The Gambino Crime Family, although digital manipulation of the photographs of the six individuals taken at the time has shown that none are known members of the gang. Bureaucracy, Media, Police, Politics John Winter has assumed the role of Chief Constable of The Constabulary following a seventy-five percent vote in his favour by his peers. Winter’s has promised that his first priority will be to end the current gang conflict that is ripping the city apart, but it’s clear that he has his work cut out as more and more gangers are coming into the city everyday to replace those killed and injured in the conflict. The current death toll of those killed as a result if gang violence stands as one hundred and fifty, with three times that number injured. The rate of attrition has slowed down during the second month but still shows no signs of abating. Health, Media, Politics The CDSC has confirmed that no potentially dangerous pathogens were present in the three bodies recovered from the Trentham Armoury. The three bodies have now been moved to Staffordshire Airbase for further investigation. It is rumoured that additional personnel from the CDCP are being flown in from the United State to lend their expertise on the matter. Police, Street, Transport The street races are being used to hide something else. Whilst The Constabulary are called to one location to deal with the problem, across town members of The Gambinos are using the lack of police presence to carry out its. Rumour has it that The Gambino’s have cut a deal with The Constabulary to get rid of The Sandernacht Group in exchange for them turning over the individuals responsible for the assassination of James Drake. Police, Street, Underworld The Gambinos and The Sandernacht Group continue their bloody war with little rest. Both sides continue to escalate the levels of violence and The Constabulary is having trouble keeping up. Both of the gang’s territories have become no-go areas for non gang members and the police as running gun battles have become a regular occurrence. The Constabulary is only willing to get involved when the possibility that members of the public will be killed or injured is too great to risk non involvement. Whilst both of the major players continue to wrestle for dominance a number of smaller gang’s have started to make names for themselves, although whether they are linked to other, larger organisations remains to be seen. Police, Transport, Underworld As the gang war continues, illegal contra-band continues to be harder to come by. The Constabulary controlled road blocks are doing a good job of keeping the number of illegal arms on the city’s streets to a minimum; whilst none of the gangs have had time to ensure new shipments of drugs are entering the city, artificially inflating the price on the street. Indeed, some have noted that the lack of available drugs are forcing addicts to clean up their act, although social commentators have noted that the negative impact of the current conflict far outweighs the good. Police, Street, Underworld Drive-by shootings have become a regular occurrence on the city’s streets as rival gangs attempt to wipe out the opposition. The Gambinos have had the biggest affect on numbers, whilst The Sandernacht Group seem to have better intelligence and are making their hits count for more, taking out the heads of various divisions. However a number of hits are drawing the attention of The Constabulary as the victims would appear to have no connection to either gang. Whether this is just a case of mistaken identity remains unknown, but it is proving a major headache for the authorities. Finance, Industry, Underworld Rumour has it that The Sandernacht Group has cut a deal with the council to provide additional funding for The Constabulary in exchange for them turning a blind eye to them taking out a couple of The Gambino Mob Bosses. The financing has been traced back to an unspecified South African Bank. Obviously no one is confirming anything. Bureaucracy, Finance, Media, Politics Emergency procedures are being bought in by the Council to convert a number of former factories in the city into prisons to house the growing number of those arrested for involvement in the current gang war. The Constabulary is keen that no one suspected of having involvement should be given bail in order to reduce the number of gangers on the city’s streets. Additional funding will be used from the half-a-billion pound loan that the city received from Europe. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Politics The conversation of five of the city’s disused factories into temporary prison accommodation will prove lucrative for a number of construction firms in the city if they are able to get the contracts. The technical nature of the work involved and the speed with which the contracts will have to be implemented will mean that profit margins will have to be raised on the jobs to ensure that contractors have a reason for accepting such difficult work. The other question is how long will they be expected to remain as prisons? After all, weren’t the factories scheduled for demolition in order to pave the way for new development? Media, Politics The plan to have five new prisons in the city has drawn criticism for fear that they will not be temporary and turn the city in to a “Prison City” for the rest of the country. Fears have also been expressed that the high number of criminals being kept in the city could have a detrimental affect in the future when they begin to be released. Will they wish to stay in the city, thus increasing the number of potential re-offenders? The question doesn’t seem to be bothering either The Constabulary or the current council, both of whom are keen to see the plan implemented as soon as possible. Bureaucracy, Industry, Politics Local farmers have filed an official complaint about uncontrolled levels of vermin killing off crops and spreading disease in the surrounding area. At the same time, Park Rangers from the Staffordshire Moorlands are investigating a drop in the amount of wildlife found on the moors, although no correlation between the two events has yet been discovered. The matter is to be investigated further to determine whether the farmers have a legitimate claim for aid. High Society, Occult It’s not that I’m afraid. It’s just that I know that I’m going to get lost in those woods again tonight. ~ Phrase overheard in a nightclub, Hanley. Media, Police, Street, Transport Concerns have been raised about the rise in the number of illegal street-races being held in the city at the moment and the disruption it is causing to normal traffic. No explanation for the increase has been found, although a number of premises offering to modify cars for racing have appeared. The Constabulary is seeking information from the public as to the identities of the ring-leaders to prevent the possibility of future accidents.